The Pool
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune and Gai all go to the pool. KakaRin. ObiAnko. IMPLIED AsuKure. ONESHOT.


**Mmk, so I'll start now! BTW, "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" IS an actual comic. XD PLUS, I know I made Shizune their SENSEI in the Christmas one I made, but now I know she's only two years older than them. ^^; so, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai's new sensei is Hitomi (What I think Hinata's mommy's name was. 8"D).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. If I did, I'd let Obito live and I'd have actually READ JtHM. XD**

Obito jumped into the water, where all of his friends were waiting for him. All except Kakashi, who was apparently too cool to go swimming with everyone. So, Obito made up his mind on revenge. Push the boy in the pool thirty minutes after splashing him, which he had just done. All that was left was the shoving.

"Hi," Obito greeted his friends as he emerged from the water, adjusting his goggles.

"Hi," they each greeted him with smiles, or, in Gai's case, huge, ultra-shiny teeth.

Only moments later, Kakashi walked up to Obito with a disapproving look plastered on his face. Obito smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. Of course, the Hatake didn't take kindly to the Uchiha annoying him, so he easily whipped out the comic he was reading. Obito yelped and rushed underneath the water to put some water in his mouth and spit it at Kakashi.

"Why did you show me that, you little demon?" the Uchiha demanded.

"Because it scares you," Kakashi shrugged and glanced over the pages. "Oh look here, Obito. This time, Johnny has a saw."

"Put it away!" Obito yelled and covered his already enveloped ears. "Gosh, I hate that stupid Homicidal freak!"

"Actually, if you paid any attention while reading this thing and **not** just focusing on the blood everywhere," Kakashi began. "You would've easily seen that he's a maniac, _not_ a freak."

"Still," Obito removed his hands from his ears. "It's weird."

"Whatever," Kakashi shrugged and walked off, smirking. "Oh no, he's going after Devi now!"

"Stop it!" now it was Gai who sunk underneath the water.

Rin, Kurenai and Anko all traded raised brows, wondering what the boys were talking about. Gai soon came back up and they easily shrugged it off and splashed water in each direction, letting water collide with a male's face. Gai was pretending to be some sort of windmill and splash in each direction like they had.

Unfortunately, who he had only managed to splash was Kurenai, reluctantly getting water splashed on her. Gai gasped and hauled his butt across the pool they were visiting for the day. Kurenai immediately exploded and rushed after him, making Asuma laugh at them and almost choke on his lollipop.

Kakashi discarded comic of a homicidal child and rushed into the pool, creating a giant canon ball. Obito clearly wasn't showing any emotion on how awesome the canon ball looked or how the water spread all over afterward. Instead, he swam over to Asuma and tugged the lollipop out of the boy's mouth.

"B-But-!"

"No buts!" Obito demanded and threw the sucker over the fence. "Kurenai told me that your teeth are rotten."

"Why would she tell you a thing like that?" Asuma raised a brow.

"I asked her about how you dentist appointment went." Obito smirked. "She told me to make sure I didn't catch you with any lollipops, mister!"

"Fine," Asuma grumbled as Obito laughed.

"No!" they both heard Gai exclaim. "If we play chicken, my flower must be on **my** shoulders, Hatake-San!"

"_His_ flower?" Anko joined the two boys.

"Oh, Oihayo Anko-Chan," Obito put on a big smile. "I didn't see you."

"Hi Obito-Kun," she smiled, tints of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"What are they fighting about?" Asuma asked, attempting to restrict himself from sucking his thumb.

"We wanted to play chicken, but when Kakashi-Kun said that Rin-Chan was going to be on his shoulder instead of Gai-Kun, he went completely insane." Anko tried to suppress several giggles.

Obito let a few snickers fly once he saw what the two so-called "rivals" were doing. Kakashi was standing in front of Rin, looking pretty bored, with his hand stuck out to Gai's forehead, making it just about impossible for the bowl-cut-haired boy to get close enough to Rin. He was waving his out-stretched arms madly and angrily, causing Asuma, Anko and Obito to burst out laughing.

"S-So," Obito managed to stifle his laughter. "Where'd Kurenai-Chan go?"

"She gave up on trying too hurt Gai-Kun, so now she's just sitting on the edge of the pool." Anko answered with a smile.

"Make her get on Gai's shoulders." Obito joked around, causing Anko to giggle, but Asuma only grimaced.

"That isn't funny." Asuma stated sourly.

"It is and you know it." Obito smirked.

Gai had finally given up on trying to get Rin, so he looked around for the other two girls. Anko slightly yelped and jumped behind Asuma and Obito. Gai spotted Kurenai, who went wide-eyed when she saw that messed up bowl-cut coming toward her. Asuma did the only thing he could do: push Anko in front of him, who was struggling like mad.

"Oi, Gai!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Asuma, what the heck are you doing?" Anko asked, fear stricken onto her face.

"Hey," Obito grimaced at Asuma. "Just because you're afraid of losing your girlfriend to a freak doesn't mean you shove someone else in front!"

"Since when is she my girlfriend," Asuma debated.

"Um, guys!" Anko grasped their attention.

"Oh right," Obito sweat dropped.

The goggle-wearing boy looked around quickly, trying to seek out a girl that Gai could use as a chicken partner. While frantically looking, Tsunade and Shizune arrived. Obito grinned and waved toward Shizune, calling her over to them. She set down her bag and jumped in. Before she could get over there, Gai asked if she'd play chicken with him, which she went ahead and nodded to, not seeing a problem with it.

"Arigatou Obito-Kun," Anko smiled up at him.

"No problem," Obito smiled right back.

"G-Gomen, Anko," Asuma smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok," she nodded at the lollipop-less boy.

The three swam over to Kurenai to join her in watching the fight. They could easily tell that Gai was getting taller and Shizune's growing had finally stopped. She had towered over all of them for quite a while, but now she was small enough to even play chicken. Once Obito announced for them to start, Rin and Shizune were pushing and pulling at each other's arms, trying to at least get the other to move an inch.

"Oh boy," Asuma sighed.

"This'll take forever, neh?" Obito muttered, resting his head in a palm.

"Wonder if I could push you off, Anko." Kurenai stated. "Your sensei _is_ strong, and those snake arms of yours freak me out a bit."

"I would never pull a snake out unless it was serious." Anko assured her. "And Orochimaru-Sensei isn't all too great. He keeps saying something about body and Obito's eyes and stuff. It's getting really weird." Anko let her hand slightly rub her shoulder before lowering it.

"Huh," Obito asked, looking over at the two girls. "Someone ask something?"

"No, we're good," Anko smiled.

"Ok," Obito nodded and looked back over to the fighting 'chickens'.

"Doesn't anyone else think it's weird that Kakashi doesn't take off his mask in a pool?" Asuma asked.

"Seriously, what if he drowns or something," Obito agreed.

After about ten minutes more, Rin had finally knocked Shizune off. It wasn't all Shizune's fault, though. Gai had slipped on a black tile at the bottom of the pool and sort of slipped. Asuma snickered and asked if any of the other three sitting by him would play.

Each agreed and grabbed a partner. It was pretty obvious that Asuma chose Kurenai, but Anko was baffled to see her crush smiling up at her after she was placed on his shoulders. Kakashi, Rin, Shizune and Gai sat on the edge as Kakashi called out when to go.

Kurenai expected Anko to go for the stomach area to push off first, so she easily tickled underneath the girl's arm pits. Apparently, Anko wasn't as ticklish as she looked and only smirked. The purple-haired girl pushed at Kurenai's shoulders, just about knocking her off. Asuma had an ace up his sleeve the whole time.

"Eww, Kurenai!" he exclaimed. "Don't fart on my head!"

Obito and Anko, being goof-balls and extremely immature, burst out laughing and fell straight into the water before Asuma and Kurenai could make a splash down onto the concrete, pool ground.

-+=+-

After a little while, it was lunch time! Orochimaru decided to do the honors of sitting next to Obito. Obito groaned and moved away slightly. Shizune sat next to her sensei, of course, Kakashi and Rin sat next to theirs, Anko was on the other side of Orochimaru, and Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were all bunched up next to Hitomi.

"So, do you have your kekke-genkai yet, Obito?" Orochimaru asked.

"Uh, that's not really your business." Obito scooted farther and farther away from the snake man.

"Why is it such a secret?" the blue man took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Reasons," Obito simply said and moved between Kakashi and Anko. Once he swallowed his food, he whispered to Anko, "Your sensei freaks me out."

"S-Sorry about him," she whispered back, getting a bit red. "If it makes you feel any better, he keeps saying he wants my body."

"That's, um, gross," Obito twitched.

After eating, Minato pulled his sunglasses back on and walked right over to the pool with his inner-tube chair. Obito smirked, gaining an idea. Kakashi caught his look and sighed, picking up his "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" comic book, flipping back to his previous page.

"Oh no!" Kakashi cried, teasing his male teammate. "Run Devi! Run away from him!"

"Shut up!" Obito and Gai exclaimed.

"Whatever prank you're planning, I want no part in it." Kakashi shook his head.

"Fine," Obito sighed. "Rin,"

"I guess so," Rin smiled.

"Ok, so first we need…"

-+=+-

"Oihayo Minato-Sensei!" Rin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

Rin jumped into the pool with a bottle in her hand. She needed to give this to Minato for Orochimaru. Normally, Obito would do something like this to their own sensei, not to someone else's, but Anko's sensei was after both Obito _and_ Anko.

"Sensei, Orochimaru needs this sun lotion, but he doesn't trust us kids for some reason." Rin rolled her eyes while whispering. "Can you give it to him?"

"Sure," Minato smiled, getting out of his spot and rushing toward the snake man.

That's when every other kid, excluding Kakashi, rushed into the water and began celebrating. What they had actually done was give Orochimaru tanning oil. Orochimaru, of course, had some extremely sensitive skin and tampering with it was the best way to go.

Several hours later, Hitomi's team had to go. With Gai giving Rin a bone-crushing hug good-bye, he left before Kakashi could kill him. Shizune spent most of her time healing all the things Tsunade had collected for her to practice with, so she only got to stay with Team Minato and Anko for a few minutes.

"Anko!" Orochimaru yelled. "It's time to go!"

"Sensei, do we have to go?" she asked.

"Yes, because my skin is burning for some strange reason!" he answered, waving his arms like a banshee, causing the kids to laugh.

"Bye guys," Anko waved while exiting.

"Bye!" they waved back.

Tsunade thought it'd be best to follow after Orochimaru for a little while, so she ordered that she and Shizune leave, which she obeyed. Minato sat up from his long nap to see his students, yes, even Kakashi, in the water. They had been playing Marco Polo for a while and Obito was still it, not able to find his comrades.

"Guys, I think it's time for us to go now." Minato chuckled.

"Yes sir," they smiled and got out of the water.

"Oh, and I got you guys a babysitting job." Minato smirked.

"Another one?" they exclaimed angrily. 


End file.
